


Strawberry Delight

by SEJoplin



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Double Penetration, Fingering, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, Marriage, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEJoplin/pseuds/SEJoplin
Summary: Cloud Strife has taken care of his younger sister, Misha, since the day their mother died. She has recently been dating Rufus Shinra. Their relationship is about to take a dark turn and she has no idea about it yet. After a while, things between her and Rufus come to an end. She later starts dating Reno and Tseng at the same time (both know and are okay with this). In the end, however, she ends up deciding to marry Reno and spend her life with him. There will be four alternate endings as well. In one of the four, she marries Tseng, and in the other she stays with all three in the end...
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Character, Reno/Original Character, Rude/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Original Character, Tseng/Original Character/Reno





	1. Secret Flashbacks

Misha sat on the floor in her boyfriend’s office, with her head between her knees. She knew that she had been experimented on by Hojo from flashbacks of being strapped to a table in his lab. This was the first time one of her flashbacks had been this strong, though. She had felt the pain of the instruments digging into her body, this time. That hadn’t happened before, and to tell the truth it scared the living shit out of her. She felt almost like she was about to puke, so she did the one thing Tifa had told her to do when she had her first flashback. She simply sat down and pulled her knees up around her head to steady herself. She didn’t realize that she was physically shaking until she felt Rufus put his arm around her. “Are you okay?” When she heard his question, she shook her head slightly. She was pretty sure that she was not okay. The flashbacks she had usually left her a complete mess when they were finished, but she hadn’t been prepared for the intensity of this one. At all. “Do you want to talk about it?” She managed to raise her head slightly – thankfully the world had quit spinning so fast – and turn to face the man at her side before speaking softly to him. “It’s a long story. Are you sure you have time today?” “For you, my dear, I have an eternity.” She managed a small smile when he said this. “And Cloud wonders why I choose to spend all of my free time here with you.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus was a little surprised when he saw Misha sitting on the floor with her head between her knees. When he asked if she wanted to talk about it, he saw her turn her head to where her green eyes were focused on his face. She told him it was a long story and asked if he was sure he had time. He answered with what he was sure she wanted to hear. “For you, my dear, I have an eternity.” Seeing her smile, he fought not to grin in response as that might upset her and make her not want to talk. Plus, this might be something he could use against her if need be. Her response actually surprised him. “And Cloud wonders why I choose to spend all of my free time here with you.” That almost made him change his mind about what he planned to do. Shaking his head slightly to keep himself on track, he sat down on the couch in his office and motioned for her to sit beside him.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha sat down beside Rufus without hesitation and told him about her flashbacks, starting with the first one she had been through of being strapped to one of the tables in Hojo’s lab. She ended her story with the one she had just went through. She felt tears flowing down her face as she finished her story, and tensed up slightly without meaning to when she felt his arm wrap around her. She was surprised that he would want her with as broken as she had just admitted to being.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus grinned to himself. His plan was going perfectly. Judging from what she had just told him, she would be easier to break than he had previously thought. He would wait a few more days before beginning the process, though. He wanted to see if he could learn anything else he could use.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha had just finished telling her story to the man at her side and was glad that he seemed so supportive right now. As she was about to say something to him about how sweet he was being right now, her cellphone started making a ding-a-ling noise. It was Cloud’s text tone, so she knew she’d better answer or risk getting hell from him later. He had texted her that Tifa needed help around Seventh Heaven, so she turned to the man at her side and spoke softly. “I’d better get going. Tifa needs my help around the bar.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus smiled as he watched her leave his office. He had to admit that the view was just as good when she was walking away as when she was coming toward him. He couldn’t deny that he found her incredibly sexy and wanted nothing more than to have her for himself. That was when he decided that he would start the process of claiming her as his pet tomorrow when she came back.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha is hoping to spend the night with Rufus, but things take a dark turn when she arrives at his office for dinner.

Misha was working at Seventh Heaven with Tifa when a familiar redhead headed straight over to where she was mixing drinks. “Hey, beautiful.” That was Reno’s normal way of greeting her, so she smiled and poured him a glass of his usual. “What are you doing here today, Red?” “Day off. Wanna ditch this place and go for a ride?” “Not really. I have plans this evening.” “Oh? Is the boss that much more fun to be around than me?” “No, Red. It’s just that I promised him I’d come by tonight and we could have dinner together. That’s all. Nothing too fancy about it, really.” As she said this, she decided she needed a drink herself and poured herself a shot of whiskey. “I’m surprised you’re not drinking your favorite.” “My nerves aren’t in the mood for the fruity shit right now. This is the first time I’ve had dinner with him. Depending on how things go I might very well end up spending the night.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Reno noticed the hopeful look in Misha’s eyes when she said that about spending the night with the boss. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of it, but he felt like he didn’t have much of a say in the matter. He knew what he was feeling was jealousy, but he sure wasn’t going to say anything to anyone about it because he didn’t want to ruin a good friendship by being pissy about her being with someone else. Especially someone that he felt was not good enough to even breathe the same air as her. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed these thoughts away so he didn’t accidentally say any of this out loud.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Cloud overheard his sister talking to Reno about possibly spending the night with Rufus Shinra and all but blew up like an atom bomb. He hated that his sister had ever met that dumbass. Now, she was talking about spending the night with him. Who knew what bullshit he would pull if she did. He had to get his mind off of this now. Before he found a way to force his little sister to stay here and not go anywhere tonight. Tifa would kill him for sure if he did that. She had always been supportive of Misha and Rufus. Especially since he seemed to make her happier than she had been in a long time. With that thought in mind, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig straight from it. He was a little surprised when he heard his sister announce that she was leaving now and Reno spoke to him without hesitation. “Wanna share that, Blondie?” “Get your own, Asshole.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tifa heard Misha announce that she was leaving now and told her to have fun. As the other woman left the bar, she sat down on a stool and simply put her head in her hands. The way things were going between Cloud and Reno right now, she was pretty sure she would need to commit herself before the night was up. It wasn’t long until she heard Cloud say he was going to get his buster sword. “Stop. Now.” “No. I’m going to kill that asshole. Now.” “No. You’re not.” She grabbed his arm to emphasize her point as she forced him to sit down without a second thought about it. “He’s her best friend, Cloud. If you killed him it would hurt her.” It was as though her pointing out this simple fact calmed him down for the moment, so she sighed. The momentary peace was soon ruined, however, by Reno speaking up without hesitation. “Doubt he’d hurt me. I’d probably end up killing him.” She had to find a way to keep them from fighting – any way at all – or she would end up a raving lunatic by the time the night was over.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha was a bundle of nerves as she walked into her boyfriend’s office. No less than three Turks had tried to hit on her tonight when she walked inside, but she knew that most of them were pretty well harmless. She was used to it, so she ignored the remarks they were making about her. Hearing someone else yelling at them to leave her alone, she looked back again only to see that Tseng had apparently overheard them. She caught his eye and gave a quick wave. She saw him wave back before turning to give the Turks that had been making the comments hell. Seeing this, she figured she’d best let him be for now as she took a deep, calming breath before walking into the office where Rufus was waiting on her to arrive.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tseng had just started his evening meditation when he heard a commotion outside of his room. Apparently Misha had just arrived for her evening with Rufus. He knew the boss made her happy, but he didn’t feel like he deserved someone like her. He had heard Reno echo the same exact feelings at the wall in the room next to his last night, but he chose not to dwell on those thoughts for the moment. Some of the other Turks outside his room were making too much noise for him to think right now, and frankly, it was starting to piss him off. When she caught his eye and smiled, he couldn’t help but smile back. Something about her smile always made him want to echo it whenever he saw it. Still, he had to get his mind back on what he was doing. Especially if he was going to get these idiots to shut the hell up so he could meditate.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha was surprised when she saw Rufus stand to walk her over to the little table he had set up in his office for the two of them. She was so surprised that she didn’t hear the click of the lock as he shut the door behind them. “Have a seat. I’ll get the wine so we can have some with our food.” Hearing him say this, she took a seat without hesitation. He had not given her any reason not to trust him. Not yet. “Red or white?” Hearing his question, she giggled before speaking softly. “Red please.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus smiled as he dropped two small pills into her glass while she wasn’t paying attention. As soon as they had dissolved, he allowed himself to smile a little as he sat down across from her. As she took a sip of her wine, he felt himself relax a little. A few minutes later, and he saw her eyes begin to droop slightly. Apparently it was starting to take effect. It wasn’t long later before he heard her speak. “I don’t know why I’m feeling so damn tired.” “It’s okay, my dear. You can lay down on the couch if you need to while I put the finishing touches on our dinner.” As soon as he said that, he watched as she walked over and lay down on the couch, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus decides to show his "love" for Misha by keeping her captive.

Rufus waited a few minutes after she closed her eyes to pick her up and cradle her body against him. He took a breath and looked into his office mirror as he carefully schooled his face into a look of concern. He really didn’t need anyone wondering why he was carrying the sleeping Misha Strife. Seeing that several of the Turks were piling into the elevator to get to their floor, he joined them without a second thought. One of them actually asked why he had a sleeping woman in his arms and he simply told them that she had dozed off on his couch. He even went so far as to add that he was only taking her up to his room so that she could rest a bit as she didn’t seem to be feeling all that well. As soon as he got her to his room – and locked the door - he lay her down on his bed and sat down next to her, to wait on her to wake up. He wanted her to see how luxurious the room she would be staying in from now on was. He was not going to let her out of this room again. He didn’t want anyone else around his beautiful pet. He was the only one who could ever make her truly happy. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully on his bed, he wanted nothing more than to wake her and take her into his arms. Then he thought about it. She would probably be more comfortable out of those clothes, at least. With that thought in mind, he set about the task of undressing her as carefully as he could. Once he had her to her panties and bra, it was like a demon took over his body. He had to have her. Now.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha finally woke up from the drug-induced sleep. She tried to move and realized that she was handcuffed to the bed and her legs were left free. She moved her head to see that he was sitting in a chair beside the bed, with a smile on his face. “Good morning, beautiful. Do you want something to eat?” “I want to know what the fuck is going on.” That’s all she said as she looked down at her body to see that she was wearing absolutely nothing. “What did you do to me?” “I only enjoyed what I have before me.” Noticing that he said this without the least bit of shame in his voice, she growled under her breath before speaking again. “Let me go and we’ll never speak of this again.” “I don’t think so.” That’s all he said as he moved lithely from the chair and his face was suddenly inches from her own. When he got this close to her, she did the first thing she could think of and simply spat in his face. Seeing the unhinged smile that crossed his face when she did this actually frightened her for a moment. For some reason a flashback chose right then to come to her. It was of Hojo forcing himself on her when she was so drugged up from the experiments that she couldn’t even move one solitary muscle. She closed her eyes tightly to try and block the images that came flooding into her mind. “Are you okay?” “P-please let me go.” As she whimpered this out, she knew she was begging him to let her go, but she couldn’t help it. She was terrified and didn’t really know how to react to the situation she was currently in. Feeling him climb into the bed beside her as if to comfort her, she felt her heart begin racing as she did her best to scoot away from him. She didn’t even want him touching her right now. “It’s okay, my dear. I would never hurt you. I promise.” “You’re scaring me, Rufus.” She hadn’t wanted to say that out loud, but she couldn’t take it back now. Plus, she had never been anything but honest with him about whatever thoughts were going through her mind at the moment.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus knew that he was the only one who could make Misha happy. He knew – by the way she suddenly squeezed her eyes shut – that she just had another flashback, but he wasn’t interested in knowing what it was about. He was sure it was just something stupid that had happened in the past. When he asked if she was okay, he heard her actually beg him to let her go. Without thinking about it, he climbed into the bed to try and comfort her. He knew she would probably appreciate it. Instead, she actually tried to scoot away from him. Some small part of him was hurt by this, so he quickly promised that he would never hurt her. It was then that she told him that he was scaring her. He didn’t like seeing her afraid of him, but if it’s what it took to get her to obey him unconditionally, he would deal with it for now.


	4. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha is rescued from Rufus's office and Tseng has a personal conflict.

Cloud was worried as hell about Misha. She hadn’t been home in about a week. Now, here he was, walking into the Shinra building to ask Rufus if he knew where she was. As he walked into the building, however, he bumped headfirst into a certain red-haired Turk. “Do you know where your sister’s been hiding this past week?” “No. That’s why I’m here. To ask Rufus if he knows where she is.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he noticed Reno was walking in step with him. “The fuck you want, Turk?” “I want to make sure that something bad didn’t happen to my friend, Jackass.” When he slammed the door open to the office, however, he got the shock of his life and before anyone knew what was going on, he had his buster sword out, ready to kill Rufus if he so much as breathed right now. The only thing that kept him from doing this, in fact, was his sister being in the room and he didn’t want her to see the aftermath of a violent outburst from a very protective older brother.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Reno had been right beside Cloud when he slammed the door to his boss’s office open. At first, he almost couldn’t register what he was seeing. Rufus Shinra, had Misha handcuffed to his desk. She wasn’t wearing a single stich of clothing, and he was suddenly seeing red. Especially when he registered the frightened look on her face and the whip marks on her back.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tseng heard a scream from the office on the corner. That meant Rufus was in trouble. Without a second thought, he rushed into the room only to see Reno standing there surrounded by electricity and Cloud with his buster sword out. It only took him a second to see why they were so angry. Misha Strife was handcuffed to the desk wearing nothing and with whip marks all down her back. He was nearly seeing red at this point in time, but right now he was about business. He couldn’t allow them to bring harm to Rufus in his sight. He ushered the other two angry men out of the office and then turned to face his boss before speaking quietly. The calm tone of voice he was using only made his words more dangerous. “Uncuff the girl, or lose any help from the Turks.” As Rufus did what he said, he picked her up into his arms and held her close before turning and walking out of the office. As he walked out, he noticed Reno and Cloud walk back in. He had a feeling what they were up to, but he acted like he hadn’t seen a damn thing as he carried her up to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha was surprised when she felt Tseng pick her up and carry her out of the office. Seeing that he was carrying her to his room, she snuggled as close to him as she could. She trusted Tseng with her life, but she hadn’t missed the look on her brother’s face, nor the look on Reno’s, when they had barged into the office. She tried not to let herself linger on that train of thought, though, as she found herself breathing in Tseng’s cologne. It helped her calm down quicker than she probably would have otherwise. She was almost asleep when she felt him sit her down on his bed. She almost panicked for a moment because of what she had been through with Rufus, but she managed to keep herself calm for the moment. She knew Tseng could be trusted. He wouldn’t do anything to her that was uninvited. She watched as Tseng left the room for a moment and came back with some kind of ointment in his hands as well as a female Turk uniform that she was pretty sure would actually fit her. Before she knew what was going on, he was behind her, rubbing the ointment into her back with soft, gentle hands.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tseng was rubbing the ointment into her back when he heard her groan softly. “You okay, kiddo?” “That actually feels good.” Hearing how she practically purred that out, he had to fight himself not to pull her closer to him and plant his lips on hers. She apparently had no idea the effect she had on him, so he tried to keep her from finding out. Once he had finally finished applying the ointment – it felt like forever to him – he helped her into the uniform. It fit snugly and the sight of her wearing it damn near sent him over the edge. The only thing that kept him from showing her the effect she was having on him was her curling up in his lap and going to sleep.


	5. Pregnancy Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Misha reveals to Tseng that she might be pregnant by Rufus. Rufus happens to hear it through Tseng's door and then Reno finds out.

Misha woke up early a few weeks after what she had termed as simply “the incident” and ran for the bathroom, nearly knocking Cloud over in the process. Before she even knew what was going on, she felt herself sink to her knees in front of the toilet and had to close her eyes. Her stomach was killing her right now. As she began to backtrack in her mind to see what she had eaten that might have caused this, another thought occurred to her. An unwanted thought, to be sure, but when she looked at the calendar the thought turned to fear. Her cycle was a week late, if she was seeing correctly. That could easily mean that her worst fear had come to fruition. As she fought against panic, she did the first thing she could think of. She stood to her feet and stood there as the room spun for a second. Once everything was done spinning, she left the bathroom in search of Tifa. As she walked into the kitchen to check there first, she saw a note from her on the fridge letting everyone know she had gone out somewhere and she would be back later. She needed someone to talk to about this. Now. Without a second thought about it, she pulled out her cellphone and texted Tseng: Need to talk. Can I come over? As soon as she got a response from him, telling her to come on over, she headed straight out the door of Seventh Heaven, nearly bowling Vincent – who had just happened to be walking in at the time – over in the process.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Vincent had been coming to Seventh Heaven to order himself a beer or two. He was tired and needed a good drink. Now that he had been almost knocked on the ground by Misha, he decided maybe a whiskey would be a better idea. Hell, maybe he needed the whole bottle. Before Chaos could urge him to follow her and see what was wrong, he walked up to the bar, which happened to be manned by Cloud at the moment. Tifa had probably had to go somewhere or something. That wasn’t too unusual, so he told Cloud just to bring him a bottle of whiskey.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tseng was a little surprised when his door slammed open to reveal a drenched Misha standing in the doorway. Apparently, it had decided to pour down rain while she was on her way. Her clothes were plastered to her body, leaving nothing left to the imagination. Great. He began to think that fate had it out for him now. The look on her face, however, was the one thing to curb his libido. She looked upset about something. Before he could ask her what was wrong, however, she rushed into his rooms and into his arms. He simply sat down on his bed with the small blonde woman in his arms, crying into his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” That’s all he asked, but the answer he got actually threw him for a loop. “I’m scared. It turns out I might be pregnant.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rufus was walking by Tseng’s room to get to his own room when he heard Misha’s voice drifting from inside. She had just said that she might be pregnant. For a second in time it felt like the whole world had stopped spinning. Then when it started to spin again, he found himself sitting on the floor with his head between his knees. He sat there and rocked back and forth singing “It’s a Small World After All” until he felt someone touch his shoulder and came back to himself for a moment. Long enough to say that Misha might be pregnant and it’s his fault she’s going through this. He went back to LaLa land before he was joined by a red-haired Turk in his rendition of “It’s a Small World After All”.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rude was on his way back to his and Reno’s room with a beer in hand when he saw his partner and their boss rocking back and forth on the floor, singing to themselves. This was something he hadn’t ever expected to see in any lifetime. Without thinking before he acted, he handed the beer to Reno, who promptly began chugging it. Seeing this, he picked the still rocking Rufus up and carried him to his room before throwing him onto his bed and heading back for Reno. When he got back to where the red-headed Turk sat, he saw him hold out the empty bottle and heard only two words come from his mouth. “More Please.” He simply grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to their shared room before pushing him onto the bed and spoke quietly. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He only caught five coherent words in the babbling of his friend. “Shit, Misha, possibly, pregnant, Rufus.” As soon as he put the words together, a red haze settled over his vision. The only thing that stopped him from going out and stomping a mudhole in Rufus Shinra was a childish sounding Reno asking him to stay like he was terrified of the boogeyman in his closet.


	6. Fun With Tseng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Misha and Tseng have sex.

Misha had been thrilled when her cycle had begun last week. It had just ended, though, and she wanted nothing more than to celebrate with Tseng, Reno, or both of them, that she hadn’t been pregnant after all. It had just been a false alarm. She had been in her room all week while on her cycle, but Cloud was used to her doing that. He still had no idea about the scare she had gone through, and she wanted nothing more than for it to stay that way. The only time she had been out of her room was to talk to Tifa about something that had been on her mind for the past couple weeks and hopefully get some good advice. As she left her room this time, she noticed that Cloud was gone somewhere – there was a note on her door saying so and that she should call him if she needed anything at all, and he had left her a little present outside of the bar – and Tifa was busy tending bar. She waved to her as she walked out the door, but stopped dead in her tracks. There sat a bike nearly identical to Fenrir with a large black bow on it. She grinned and ripped the bow off before climbing onto her new bike and started it up. She drove straight to the Shinra building. At one time she would have been coming here to visit Rufus, but now she didn’t want a damn thing to do with him. Seeing Tseng’s door ajar, she walked over to it and knocked lightly. Hearing him tell her to come on in, she smiled and stepped inside before speaking to him. “Apparently I was scared for nothing last week.” Seeing him raise an eyebrow at her as though asking her what she meant without saying a single word, she answered without hesitation. “It turns out that I’m definitely not pregnant.” Hearing him chuckle a little, she felt something inside of her stirring. She had been trying to deny that she had any kind of feelings for him or Reno for the past couple weeks. Especially when the two of them had constantly been on her mind for some reason or another. When she had finally spoken to Tifa about what was on her mind, she had told her to see how the two of them felt and go from there. The only thought going through her mind right now was that it was now or never. Without another thought, she simply launched herself into Tseng’s arms and planted her lips against his without hesitation. She didn’t know what had come over her, but when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she couldn’t find it in herself to complain about the situation at hand, either. Before she could even begin to wrap her head around what was going on, though, she felt him lift her off the floor and begin walking toward his bed.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tseng placed Misha on his bed as carefully as he could. He wanted the clothes on her body off. Now. Still, he couldn’t let himself become impatient. He didn’t want to ruin the perfection of this moment. With her watching him through heavy lids. Seeing the way her lips parted as she watched him begin to undress her by slipping the jacket she always wore whenever she rode a bike over, he groaned under his breath and barely kept himself from hurrying to get her undressed. He wanted her so bad he could barely stand it. Still, he was doing his best not to rush this. Or scare her away, for that matter. Once he had her down to her bra and panties, he stood up to admire her body. Her breasts were small, but perfect. Her body sloped in all the right ways, in his eyes. He didn’t know where he wanted to put his hands first, so he went on instinct, rubbing his hands down her waist and back up slightly, causing her to arch her back and a soft moan to escape her lips, before slipping her bra off. As soon as he slipped her panties off, he was greeted with a sight that made his pants way too tight. He was a little surprised, however, when he saw her move to get up. “Is everything okay?” He was a little worried he might have rushed things, but those worries were soon put to rest when she stood up and pushed him to the bed. She immediately began pulling his clothes from his body, but he wasn’t about to complain or stop her. He was quite enjoying the looks that crossed her face when she was undressing him. It almost seemed to him that she was enjoying what she saw as much as he had when he had undressed her, and this made everything all the better.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha was a little surprised at herself when she stood up and began undressing Tseng as he had her. She knew that her face was beet red, but she would see this through dammit. She wanted him more than ever, but she would have to be patient. She would see what she was going to be dealing with before going through with this, though. As she took off his shirt, she noticed how toned he was even though he wasn’t covered in muscles – some girls liked that type, but she honestly did not. She bit her lip softly as she started on his pants. Seeing his hands clench the covers, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to reveal a pair of black silk boxers. She didn’t know why, but this didn’t really surprise her. Before she decided to remove that final piece of clothing, she decided that she wanted to run her hands down his chest slowly until she got to it. She pulled the boxers off to see that he had an erection. It was nothing to sneeze at. That’s for sure. She reached down to circle her hand around the shaft, but was surprised when he pulled her hand away before standing up and pushing her back onto the bed and spoke softly to her. “Let me take care of you.” Those words were enough to nearly make her melt then and there.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tseng was surprised when she wrapped her hand around his shaft, but he wanted to take care of her now. He knelt to where he was on his knees between her legs and looked over her body possessively. He wanted nothing more than to make her writhe and scream out over and over right now. Still, he had said that he would take care of her. Seeing the way she bit her lower lip while looking at him now, he grinned and leaned his head down to lick across the slit of her pussy and stopped to curl his tongue around her clit and cause her hips to raise slightly. His erection was getting to the point of pain, but he wanted to make her feel good before he took her the way he wanted to right now. Hearing her mutter the word “please” made him lose control. He stood up and hovered over her before sliding inside. It was so moist and hot that he almost came immediately, but managed to stop himself as he thrust in and out of her with abandon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno joins in with Tseng and Misha. Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but the last one was so long this is all I have.

Misha was riding out the pleasure as Tseng thrust in and out of her with abandon. She didn’t know if she could take this tonight. She was so close to cumming it was unreal right now. It was then that she pushed at his chest. She wanted to control the pace right now. She almost whimpered when he stopped as she pushed on his chest, but she spoke softly before she could stop herself. “Can I get on top?” She actually whimpered a little when she felt him pull out of her, she couldn’t help but whimper slightly before he lay down on his back and she decided it was now or never. Plus, she wanted him inside of her again. Now. Without thinking about it, she straddled him and slid down on his manhood with a moan. She didn’t know how anyone could make her feel as good as he was right now.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Reno really needed to ask his boss something right now. Without thinking a thing about it, he opened the door to Tseng’s room – he had tested it to see it was unlocked – and was rewarded with a sight that shocked the hell out of him. The first words out of his mouth were “Oh shit! Not again!” Misha’s bare ass was in the air in front of him, but this time she wasn’t with Rufus. She was with Tseng. His boss. He looked around for a moment before a string of words including “Fuck this shit” came out of his mouth. He had almost expected Cloud to materialize next to him or something. After taking a deep breath, though, he calmed down and was about to leave, to be polite, when he heard Misha speak. “What’sa matter Red? Wanna Join?” He barely managed a squeak before Tseng spoke up. “Well? Answer the lady. Do you want to join or not?” In response, he did what he assumed any other sane man would do in the situation. He responded with “Fuck Yeah” and dropped his pants to the floor without hesitation.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha was a little surprised when Tseng grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him when Reno said “Fuck Yeah” and she heard a ‘woosh’ sound. Apparently he was going to join, but she hadn’t expected him to join like this. She heard Tseng telling Reno to grab something from his nightstand, but she hadn’t heard what he was telling him to grab. She had a flash of realization a few moments later when she felt something nudging her asshole, though. He had apparently told him to grab some lube. Apparently Tseng realized she had tensed up some because it wasn’t long before he whispered “Relax” in her ear. She a pair of hands that weren’t Tseng’s rub down her back, getting her to relax more as she felt it slide inside of her.


	8. Rude Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Rude sees something he never wanted to see and decides to drown his trauma in Everclear.

Rude was coming back from a solo mission. Reno had told him that he needed a rest this time, so he hadn’t bothered to ask him to come along. The sight that met his eyes when he stepped into the room was Reno sitting in a chair with his blanket over his lap and moving up and down, and his eyes were closed. He figured he might have just walked in on his friend masturbating or something and was about to turn and leave when he saw a dress shoe pop out from the other end of the blanket. Now he had to know what was going on or it would just eat at him all day. He did what he would do under any situation like this, he reached out and yanked the blanket off only to see a scene befitting a porn going on. Misha’s lips were wrapped around Reno’s cock and she was enthusiastically giving him head while sitting on the face of his boss. Tseng was wearing his uniform, and so was Reno. The woman who was enjoying her time with both of them was wearing a modified female Turk uniform. The shirt was exactly right while the skirt fit more like a miniskirt and the shoes were stilettos instead of simple dress shoes. With that, he simply threw the cover back over them and turned to leave. He seriously needed a drink right now.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Cloud was a little surprised when he saw Rude walk in and ask Tifa to hand him a bottle of Everclear. That was the strongest thing they had. Usually, he wanted a beer and that was it. There had to be something wrong here. What made it more obvious was when he noticed Rude wasn’t wearing his signature shades. He never went anywhere without them, as far as he knew. As soon as Tifa handed Rude the bottle, he heard her ask what happened. Rude’s simple response was enough for him. “Don’t really wanna talk about it.” He understood completely. As Tifa started getting more and more nosy, he saw Rude grab the bottle and walk over to a booth near the back. He decided to join him and get away from Tifa for the time being. She was really getting on his nerves today. It wasn’t that he wasn’t getting her hints. She just wasn’t getting the hint that he was not interested.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rude saw the look on Cloud’s face as he sat down in the booth across from him and held out the bottle in offering. He looked like he needed a drink pretty badly right now himself. He had seen how Tifa was nearly throwing herself at Cloud recently. It was obvious that he wasn’t interested in her. For some reason, this made Rude happy. As he took a swig from the bottle Cloud had handed back to him for the time being, he found himself wondering just who it was that Cloud did like. He shook his head slightly and took another swig to try and dismiss these thoughts before handing the bottle back to Cloud. He really didn’t know what was coming over him right now.   
Cloud couldn’t keep his eyes off of Rude right now. He had liked him for a while now, but he didn’t want to say it out loud. Not to anyone. Maybe it was the drink, but he wanted nothing more than to be near him right now. Without a second thought about it, he let the alcohol take control and curled up in his lap, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to pass out.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Misha walked into Seventh Heaven with Reno at her side. He had told her that he was coming in when he brought her home because he needed a beer. Tseng had been climbing in his bed because he needed some sleep when they had left. As soon as they walked inside, she got the shock of a lifetime. Cloud was curled up in Rude’s lap, obviously passed out. She heard a click from beside her and realized Reno had taken a picture. She had been about to do the same herself, but now she would just have Reno text it to her. She planned to use it for blackmail.


	9. The Secret Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, everyone else finds out about Tseng, Misha, and Reno. Fun ensues, and Rude has a brain fart.

Cloud walked into the room to check on his sister because he heard a thud and then a grunting sound. The sight that awaited him was traumatizing and not at all expected. His little sister was laying in her bed with Tseng and Reno. Pinned between them. He let loose with an unholy scream and slammed the door before running for the bathroom. He had just walked in on a scene he had never wanted to see in his life. Reno’s pasty, bare ass, up in the air, with Tseng laying under his sister. None of them wearing a single piece of clothing. He needed to bleach his eyes out. Now.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tifa saw Cloud running to the bathroom with a speed that put his bike to shame. She raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him what was wrong when he mumbled about needing bleach for some reason or another. She wondered momentarily if he had made a mess or something in the bar and wanted to clean it up - for once. She realized what was wrong not a second later when she heard Misha screaming from her bedroom. "Yes! Sandwich me please!" Without warning, she saw Cloud drop to the floor into the fetal position before rocking back and forth singing the song that never ends to himself. She now had to physically pick the completely broken Cloud up off the floor and take him to the bedroom so he could calm down before he embarrassed himself. Before she could, though, a scene that would later replay itself in her head went down. Loz came into the bar and asked her what was wrong with Cloud. Without thinking, she told him what she had heard and Cloud mumbled out what he had walked in on. The next thing she knew, Loz had joined him in the floor and they were playing what appeared to be a rousing game of pat-a-cake before anyone knew what was going on. That was it. She needed Vodka. Now.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Cid had just finished fixing his airship for the umpteenth time this week, and he needed a drink. As he walked into Seventh Heaven, however, he got quite the shock. There, in the middle of the floor, sat Cloud and Loz. Playing fucking pat-a-cake. Tifa stumbled over to where he stood and told him – in no uncertain terms – what Cloud had walked in on. Not to mention what she had heard Misha screaming not long after. He listened for a minute and heard silence coming from her room. He figured they were done, and walked on in. Instead of seeing pasty white ass, however, he saw tanned Wutain ass. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” He hadn’t meant to shout his thoughts like that, but he damn well wasn’t going to take it back as he turned and walked out of the room he had stepped into, slamming the door behind himself.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Vincent had walked into the Seventh Heaven bar to see how Misha was doing since the bullshit Rufus had put her through. Hearing a strange noise from her bedroom, he barged in – ready to protect her if he needed to – only to get the shock of a lifetime. She was on top of Reno and Tseng was busy fucking her in the ass. He would later blame Chaos for how he reacted at first. He stood there, staring at the scene before him and was jolted out of his thoughts by a feminine voice speaking to him without hesitation. “Wanna join, Vince?” He pulled himself together quickly and told her thanks but no thanks before walking out and trying to get Cloud and Loz to come out of LaLa land. A few minutes into his attempts, however, he knew he was going to have to call in some help. Without a second thought about it, he dialed the number for Rude and told him that he needed his help. He promised that he would explain when he got there before hanging up.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rude had just finished an important mission by himself and walked into the building his partner had told him he would be in if he needed anything earlier. He had received a phone call from Vincent asking for help. The sight that met his eyes when he walked inside, however, looked a bit more urgent than Vincent had made it out to be. Cloud and Loz were sitting in the floor playing pat-a-cake, Cid was laughing so uproariously that he was holding his stomach and complaining that he was unable to breathe. Tifa was sitting on a barstool, obviously drunk out of her mind. Vincent was the only one that looked half-sane in the bunch right now. He was worried about Cloud, so he knelt down beside him before he spoke up without thinking. “Oh. Everyone found out about them, finally.” The look on Vincent’s face was enough to say that even he hadn’t expected this. Cid stopped laughing immediately and stared him down, with a dead serious look on his face. Tifa stood up and raised her eyebrows in surprise, obviously having sobered up immediately. Cloud and Loz both broke out of their stupors to stare at him in surprise. It was a full five minutes of everyone staring at him before Cloud spoke up. “You knew?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a hard time with the next chapter so it's going to take some time yet, everyone. sorry and love you all


End file.
